Crystal Palace
by GirlWithFirework
Summary: WARNING WARNING: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON, THIS IS A STORY I JUST WROTE AND HAD TO FINE A WAY TO PUT ON FANFICTION. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON IN ANY WAY. FEEL FREE TO WRITE A FANFIC ON THIS IF YOU WANT!
1. Chapter 1

Julie Brasson and The Crystal Palace

GUYS! sorry for not updating, was busy. like REALLY BIG EXAMS busy. I uh, also don't know how to add a new chapter. well I do, just that I'm confused. so somebody send me VERY SPECIFIC instructions on how to do so. And guys, I'm really sorry to say this isn't a Percy Jackson book. Sorry! but I had to get it on Fanfics somehow, right? So yea, I just randomly started writing this. Again, sorry to disappoint you that this isn't a Percy Jackson book. enjoy!

Chapter 1

My name is Julie Brasson. I'm 18, in high school, and have a complicated life. Why? you'll see.

I groan, squinting at the sun light in my eyes. I slam the alarm clock off and sit up. God. Another day of school. I hate it, I hate everything. my life is pretty miserable, considering that people look at me as a nerd, while my own parents... They're better then school, but not much.

I sigh and kick off my covers and stumbLe to the bathroom. I take a look in the mirror. My usual sleek long black hair was now all messed up. my violet eyes were half shut, and the marks of drooling didn't help much either.

I brush my teeth and tug on my ruthless hair until it's in its normal form, meaning straight and shiny. My eyes were now wide awake, and I was wearing a Purple blouse, a short violet mini skirt, and purple sneakers. Yeah, all purple. I just happen to have an obsession with purple, ok?

I walk downstairs and fix myself a piece of toast. My mother comes down, glaring at me.

"Your father and I are going out today. make sure the house is clean by when we come back!" She snapped. see what I mean? my life is horrible. I just nod stiffly and head out to school.

I take a deep breath of air and try to calm myself down. I then run, going to school.

"Hey look, it's the freak."

"Smartass."

"Total creep..." whispers fill the hall as I walk, hugging my books tightly to my chest. I hide my tears and just started walking faster.

Just before I reach the classroom door, I collided with someone. My books scattered everywhere, and I scrambled to pick them up. I stand up to see who crashed into me. It was a lady, probably In her late 20 or so. She Had black hair and vio, et eyes like me, and was staring at me. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she gasped and grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell?" I exclaim before darkness consumed us both.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! so, how was da first chapter? horrible, I know. so, reviews? and uh forgot to mention, when you (if you want to write a fanfic of this) write a fanfic of this, please give a shout out or some credit to me. Thanks!

Chapter 2

I open my eyes, and hovering over me is the girl who.. took me somewhere. I scream and she screams.

She calms down first and says "Im so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

I pant and slowly nod my head. I look around at My surroundings. We're in a violet circular room. I'm in a fluffy bed with white sheets, and a soft feather pillow. The room had decorations of wolves, shadows, and even a giant chart of the fazes of the moon. I was actually impressed and attracted to this room. It makes sense, I like dark things and I'm always shy. So basically this room is screaming me.

After I'm done observing, I turn to the girl who had brought me here. She was watching me, and something flashed in her eyes. like something... motherly. Now that I take a closer look at her, I can see the details. Shes a few-and by few I mean like 20- years older than me. We have the same hair and eyes, but something about her comforts me.

I clear my throat awkwardly and ask"So, uh, who are you? And why the hell am i here?" Normally if I was kidnapped like this I would be screaming and crying for help. But still, I felt like I could trust this woman.

"Oh, right, yes." She clears her throat. "My name is Selene. Where you are, it shall be explained In a moment. Now, we have to and meet the other elements." Selene stood up and held out her hand, which I took. I wondered about what she meant by 'elements', but immediately immediately the immediately the thought immediately the thought went immediately the thought went away immediately the thought went away went immediately the thought went away went held her hand. Her hand is soft and warm, making me softer and calmer. She led me outside, and I was... amazed.

We stepped out of my room, only it wasn't exactly what you call a room. It was a huge - and by huge I mean HUGE- bloom bell flower that was hanging from a really big tree. Hell, it was 1000 times bigger than regular trees!

on the other sides there were more bells, probably for other people. But what caught my attention Is that none of the bells are the same color. at all.

"Come, come. You must meet the others before the meeting." Selene led me to the middle of the giant meadow. "meeting? What meeting? and what did you mean by elements?" I ask. but but she just ignores me and keeps walking. I sigh and follow.

We soon reached a place that had a di r T ground with absolute no grass inside a field of fence. A guy inside was sparring with 3 others, and I was impressed when he brought down the 2 other girls and 1 boy he was sparring with.

Selene clapped loudly, and the three looked our way. They walked over, and I took a good look at them.

They were all my age, and had different looks and such.

The guy That was sparring with the others had black hair like me, only it was pure jet black while mine was kind of purpulish-black. He had tanned skin, a few inches taller than me, and strong firm muscles, yet lean. He was wearing a red T - shirt that said 'Element of Fire', with a pair of short pants. His eyes were chocolate brown, but with flicks flicks of red and orange orange in them like fire. He brushed brushed his long black bangs out of his eyes and took out a hand to shake. I take it shyly and give a quick shake. "My names Justin, Justin Kim." I nod slightly, my bangs in my eyes. You can't blame me, I was born shy and I don know these people.

A girl with whispy silver hair (it's wierd, yet it makes her even more beautiful) and sky blue eyes cheerfully bounced up and down. She Had fair white skin, and wearing a white T - shirt that said 'Element of Wind'. She also had a pair of short jeans. "Hi! My name Is Allison Kumar! But my friends call me Ally!" She said while bouncing up and down still. I nod and turn to the other girl.

She had aqua - blue hair and deep blue eyes like water. (Another wierd hair color, but again- that isn't the most important thing right now.) She was wearing a deep blue T shirt as well that said "Element of Water". Instead of wearing pants, she had a light blue mini skirt. "yeah, yeah. Names Layla Heartfilia ((LOL ANY BODY NOTICE I USED THIS NAME FROM FAIRY TAIL?))." She said, sounding bored. I roll my eyes and turn to the last boy.

"Logan McClad." He smiled and I slightly smiled back. Logan had blonde hair and rusty brown eyes. As well as the others, he had a brown thirty that said 'Element of Earth." With jeans.

"So, she's the 5th one?" Justin asked Selene.

Selene nodded. Before she could say something though, bells ran somewhere on the left of the meadow. Selene smiled at me and said "We must go, Julie. That is the sound of the bells," But on the way, I couldn't help but wonder how she knew my name, I'm pretty sure I didn't tell her.


End file.
